


Water Pulse

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ? idk if that needs to be tagged, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Watersports, also nessa pisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: A meme that Raihan sees while aimlessly scrolling through social media leads to an interesting conversation, which leads to an interesting act.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Rurina | Nessa, Rurina | Nessa/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Water Pulse

Nessa was sprawled across Raihan on the couch, holding her phone in her left hand and scrolling through a few social media app timelines. Raihan was doing the same thing for most of the time, but would occasionally place his phone in front of her to show her some historical fact or some new strategy he’d seen on one of his favorite battle strategy nerd websites.

But this time, when Raihan showed his phone to Nessa, it wasn’t anything quite as thought-provoking as the previous things. 

The image was what she focused on first, a pause in time at one of the most memorable things from the past decade: Leon dethroned as the Champion of Galar by his own little brother’s childhood friend, in that split second when he was overtaken with an emotion he’d hidden from everyone by tugging the brim of his snapback over his face.

The caption for this highly moving moment read “when your girl says she won’t pee on you even after you let her stick her fingers in your ass😔”. It was a meme (and a tasteless one at that, in Nessa’s opinion). A meme that had over twenty thousand reposts and at least twice as many likes, somehow. When or why Raihan had seen it, and  _ why  _ he had shown it to her in particular, she didn’t know. 

“You better not show that to Leon,” Nessa said to him, turning to fix him with a firm look. Leon’s current crisis, as evidenced by the cravat and suit he now wore, would only intensify if he was shown such a cursed image. Raihan hummed, his tone noncommittal. He’d probably already sent it, and it would probably spur Leon onto an even more questionable outfit. Leon only added the cravat after Raihan sent a screenshot of a post with a similar tweet that had the caption “don’t cry king, ur tiddies are so fat😢🍼🍼” to their group chat.

“Hey, maybe it’ll help him laugh through the pain?” It was Nessa’s turn to make a nonverbal sound this time, a little guffaw. Raihan shifted his legs below her, and she moved off him and into more of a sitting position beside him. “What’s the obsession with watersports lately? I’ve seen like ten posts about it today.”

“One,  _ where _ are you seeing these posts. Two,  _ why  _ are you asking me?”

“Well,” he shot back with a grin that flashed off his fang as he avoided the first and most pressing question, “you are the water-type gym leade—”

“Don’t even finish saying that.” She placed a hand over his mouth, cutting off whatever dumb pun he was going to make. His tongue swiped against her palm, hot and wet, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her little gasp.

Oh, so he wanted to play like  _ that _ . Nessa pulled her hand back and climbed into Raihan’s lap, kneeling above him so that their mouths were at the same height. Her arms splayed over his shoulders to keep her steady as she pressed her mouth to his. His tongue flicked over her lips and past them, and she parted them further to push back against his tongue with her own. His hands settled on her waist as they kissed, giving and taking, tongues exploring each other’s mouths and each other until they were both panting, moaning messes with saliva dripping between them. 

Nessa pulled back from the kiss, panting and lowering her heated face to the junction of Raihan’s neck and shoulder. Her lips closed on the sensitive, tender flesh and sucked hard, drawing a little gasp of her name as she dug her teeth in. To retaliate, he slipped a hand underneath her pants and rubbed against her through her panties, two fingers nudging at her clit. She sighed into it, moaning against his shoulder as she rolled her hips down to chase the delicious feeling—

Only for a pang in her bladder to make her draw back with a wince. Damn it, that meme had  _ cursed  _ them. Nessa really didn’t want to stop, not when things were getting so good, but the pressure had been too insistent to ignore. She unlatched her lips from around Raihan’s skin, admiring the large bruise with slight teeth indents she’d left before gazing up at him. His eyes were teal pools burning with electricity, his fingers still moving insistently against her and drawing a groan from her as she moved against him. It only made the pressure worse and she whined as she felt herself grow wet. She wasn't even sure  _ what _ it was from, slick or piss.

“Raihan, lemme up. I gotta pee, unless you want it...ahh....all over both of us and your couch.” It was such a soft, nice,  _ absorbent _ couch. 

“...Well, maybe not on the couch too, but...uh.” He moved his hand from between her legs, biting his bottom lip as he looked away from her. 

She looked up at him, eyes wide. “Are you  _ serious _ —”

“I mean, I’m just curious,” he said quickly, too quickly. His cheeks didn’t turn a bright red or anything, but she could feel the heat radiating off him. “Uh, forget I said anything?” 

It was tempting to just drop it. She could take the easy out he was offering, and they could probably laugh about it later on, maybe after a few too many drinks with Sonia and Leon.

Except that now, she was also feeling curious. “Well....where do you want to do it, then?” she asked. her heart was beating fast inside her chest, her underwear damp, her bladder still throbbing.

He looked down at her, then glanced away again. “Uhh....the bathroom, maybe? My tub is really big, or I could lay a towel down here or in my bed and—”

“Towel...won’t be enough,” she muttered before she could lose her nerve. “Bathroom sounds good.”

The towel did actually get used, because Raihan laid it under her so her back and ass wouldn’t be pressed up against the bathroom’s cold tile floor. She’d taken her pants and shirt off on their way there, and he’d peeled his own shorts and boxers off as soon as she was laying on her back and he was kneeling between her spread legs. 

He slid her panties to the side, and she felt her face heat further at how drenched they were, at the intense gaze Raihan was sending at her pussy now. His hips shifted forward until the tip of his dick was nudging against her hole, and both of them moaned as he began to sink into her. Having to relax herself to take him meant that her bladder also did, and her hands fisted into the towel as a bit of piss squirted out of her. 

Raihan stared at her raptly as his cock sunk deeper into her, filling her up. She could  _ swear _ he was angling just against her bladder, and every movement made her groan. 

“I should’ve brought rotom in here. Your face,” his breath stuttered out of him in a little whine as Nessa clenched around him in an attempt to not piss herself yet, “I feel like I’m gonna cum just from seeing it.” Finally he was fully inside her, his thighs pressed against hers, and she felt her head spin with all the overwhelming feelings.

“I want to too, and preferably before I piss myself, so  _ move _ .” She punctuated her words by rolling her hips up, and more piss spurted out as she whined. Raihan licked his lips, but began to move at long last.

“Nessa, Nessa, Nessa,” he called her name through moans and sighs, driving his cock in and out of her. She moaned under him, the usual pleasure she felt at having him inside her mingled with the thrilling pain-pleasure of her bladder’s need. She found herself less and less able to control herself as the pleasure grew and grew, until she was reduced to moaning his name and leaking piss with every thrust. 

“Shit, Raihan, Raihannnnnn—” he brought his hand up to her clit and rubbed it firmly, making her cry out wordlessly. She couldn’t even think about stopping the flow of piss and she didn’t want to, it felt obscene but  _ so  _ good to let it out as she rode her climax.

Raihan wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close, moaning and panting her name into her ear as his hips pistoned and his cock pumped in and out of her. Even so, she kept peeing, practically covering Raihan in it. It didn’t take more than a few thrusts for him to reach his climax, pumping her full of warm cum. He released his tight grip on her and she leaned back down onto the towel, making a bit of room for Raihan to lay down next to her.

“Soo, do I get to stick my fingers in your butt now?” Nessa let her hand trail down to grab a handful of his ass.

“Just fingers? You can bend me over and fuck me with a strapon if you want,” he said with a laugh. 

Nessa laughed with him, but did wish they brought their phones in here so she could pick out the supplies they’d need for that right away. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! nope, i'm not dead yet. for more piss manifestos , my twittr is hoprailee, which should tell you what you're getting into. also this was too embarrassing to look at head on, so theres probably a few errors. it's fine,


End file.
